


The Voicemail

by Bbxfrxncis



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anger, Angst and Tragedy, Arguing, Bakery, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, No Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbxfrxncis/pseuds/Bbxfrxncis
Summary: I remember you walked out the door with your head down like a puppy that had just been scolded for tearing up a pair of shoes, I remember shoving all your clothes into a suitcase, I remember taking all of our pictures down and throwing them away, God I was so pissed, But why, I can't even remember why we were arguing?
Relationships: Emily Dickinson & Susan Gilbert Dickinson, Emily Dickinson/Susan Gilbert Dickinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> Converted  
> All rights go to original author
> 
> Play the song Colourway by novo amor while reading...😈

258 days, 7 hours, 48 minutes and 35 seconds is the exact time since the last time I saw you, since the last time I touched you, most people think it's weird that I even count the seconds from that day but I know that you would think it’s adorable, August 11th, last year we had a big fight, so to speak, I remember how I screamed and threw things at you and you didn’t raise your voice at me, you never did, I screamed that I wanted you to leave and that I hated you, It wasn't true, I was so mad at you but you know what's funny about this? I can't even remember why we were fighting, everyday I try to remember why I was so angry that day, but I just can't. 

I remember you walked out the door with your head down like a puppy that had just been scolded for tearing up a pair of shoes, I remember shoving all your clothes into a suitcase, I remember taking all of our pictures down and throwing them away, God I was so pissed, But why, I can't even remember why we were arguing? 

It had been two hours since you had gone and my phone rang, it was you, a picture of you making a funny face appeared on the screen with a name that read "Love of my life <3" It rang once, twice, three times, and the fourth time I decided to send you straight to voicemail because I couldn't let you win, my ego was stronger, I should have taken your call, maybe things would be different now. 

It was past midnight, you had been gone for six hours, you'd never been gone so long after a fight and I was starting to get worried. I took my phone and dialled your number but again my ego and pride prevented me from pressing the call button, I should have just called you, but I couldn't let you win, right? 

2:00 am. There was still no sign of you. I began to freak out, where were you? The thought of Calling you passed through my mind several times but I didn't, I thought you were just being immature and selfish, so I continued watching the clock tick, preparing a harsh speech for when you came back home, giving me another reason to argue with you. 

The clock struck 4:30 am. That's it! I could have killed you at this point I was so worried. I finally gave in to the thought of calling you but the sound of my ringtone stopped me. An "unknown number" appeared on the screen, I hesitated to answer but this time I did. 

It was now 6:00 am. Twelve hours since you left, Twelve hours didn’t seem enough, it felt as if it had been twelve years. Why had they asked me to come to the hospital? Where were you? Everything was so confusing, and the painful pull in my chest increased with every passing second. The hot tears that now ran down my cheeks seemed to be endless. Where were you? ... 

8:00 am, the digital clock read. Fourteen hours since our fight, I watched your sister rush through the hospital doors. The doctors refused to give me any information about you, because I wasn't a close family member, can you believe that? How dare they say I'm not close enough to you? You're the love of my life, the other half of my heart, my soul mate, if that's not a close family member then I don't know what is. I remain seated beside your sister waiting for the doctor to appear and when he finally does.

something inside me died. 

9:30 am, My phone read. Fifteen hours and thirty minutes since you left our house. Now I'm standing in front of you, or what used to be you, you're lying on a cold metal plate, and your skin looks paler than usual. How do you still look so beautiful? Why aren't you moving? Why aren't you smiling? The Doctor's words echo in my head "A car hit her right outside of a bakery. She died instantly, we couldn't do anything to save her, i’m sorry" What were you doing outside a bakery? Why didn't I answer your call? 

11:00 am, our living room clock now read. Seventeen hours since I last saw you. I'm lying on our couch in the living room, hugging your favorite jacket, It smells so much like you. Please come back home now, I promise I will never yell at you again. I'm sorry for everything I said before, you know I was just talking shit when I said I hated you, right? 

It has been a week and i’m still lying in the same place hugging your jacket, your funeral is tomorrow and I don't know if I can handle it. I don't want to be there, because once I see that tombstone with your name engraved in it, I’ll know that everything is real and not just some horrible nightmare and I'm not ready for that. 

Throughout your funeral I kept my eyes closed and repeated to myself "please wake up, please wake up" but I wasn't asleep and this wasn't a nightmare. It was real life and you were gone. 

I checked my phone today. There is a voicemail from you the day of your accident but I can't listen to it, everything still feels so fresh. 

It’s been four months, which is equal to 124 days since you left, I miss you so much. In my dreams I can hear the sound of your voice so clearly but when I wake up I can’t seem to remember, it scares me, maybe I'm forgetting about you? I don't want to forget you. 

I decided to listen to your voicemail, I can't believe I'm about to hear the last words of the woman I love... 

"Hey Em, woah straight to voicemail huh? You must still be upset... look Emily... I'm sorry ok, I... I don't know what to tell you... Sorry that I'm stupid and Immature, and I know sometimes it seems as if I never take anything seriously but the truth is that I've never taken anything more seriously than this... than us... I don't like fighting with you Em I love you so much... I loved you from the first moment I saw you... Do you remember, at the bakery, just outside of town? When I'm sad or angry I come here and I just... I just look at that bakery and everything disappears. I don't feel sad or angry anymore because it was there where we met and it’s just... It's funny... I don't know Em. I am not good with words like you are. I never know what to say... Just forgive me... for everything... please don't be mad at me... I hate when you're mad… you know what, I just got the best idea. I'll buy those blueberry muffins that you love and we can talk… talk about us and we can find a way to fix it, you and me... just you and me Em... Forever… don't give up on me please? because I'll never give up on you... you're the love of my life Emily and I... God... I wish you’d answer my call but... it's alright... I'll be home soon, ok? I hope you're not still mad at me... I'll see you soon... I love you Em... never forget that." 

I love you to Sue... I will always love you, I'll never forget you, That voicemail is the best gift you could have ever given me, the next time I see you I will not let you walk out that door, I promise, I’ll see you soon my love....

**Author's Note:**

> I used the characters emily and sue because I feel their connection worked well with this story rather than Hailee and ella. I think you guys needed a little hurt. Lol i’m Sorryyyyyyy! This made me cry ;-; so if you cried your not alone
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
